The present invention relates to a life saving evacuation system for passenger airplanes while in flight.
One of today's greatest airline concerns is airplane safety. This concern is due to a high number of airplane crashes in the recent past. Although these crashes have many different causes, the result usually ends in loss of life. Due to the major effect that these crashes have of the general public, the public's safety and well being has become more important as each crash occurs.